smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
'Character Info' The fastest thing alive and the champion of peace. Sonic has been saving the world from Dr. Eggman for a long time alongside his allies Tails, Knuckles, and Amy Rose. Over the years he’s taken out many robots with his super speed and the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Some of his adventures have taken a bit of a stranger turn though such as the times he was turned into a werehog, wielded the legendary blade Excalibur, and teamed up with his younger self against two Dr. Eggmans. Though perhaps nothing is stranger than the times that Sonic would compete against Mario in the Olympic Games. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Sonic will perform a backflip and then cross his arms over themselves with his index fingers sticking out. Down Taunt: Sonic will perform a breakdancing move called the Windmill as he says, “C’mon! Step it up!” Side Taunt: Sonic will dash rapidly in place like the Super Peel Out technique while saying, “You’re too slow!” 'Entrance' Sonic will spindash in onto the stage from the background. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear a cap of Sonic’s blue spines on his head. Victory Poses # Sonic will snatch one of the seven Chaos Emeralds out of the air and hold it up saying “Piece of cake!” # Sonic will sprint offscreen in the background before returning closer to the camera and giving a thumbs up as he says, “That was almost too easy!” # Sonic will perform a breakdancing move called the Pike and strike a fist pumping pose afterwards as he says, “Let’s do that again sometime!” 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Homing Attack: Sonic will curl up into a ball and rise slightly into the air as he homes in on a nearby opponent. If an opponent is within range Sonic will slam into them and knock them aside. If there is no opponent in range then Sonic will aim down towards the ground and slam into the platform. 'Side Special' Spin Dash: Sonic will curl up into a ball and start dashing forward at high speed. Like several other dashing moves, You can change the direction that Sonic is spin dashing in by tilting the control stick. You can even cancel this move by shielding or using Sonic’s Spring Jump. 'Up Special' Spring Jump: A spring will instantly appear below Sonic sending him springing up immediately before the spring falls away. If used in mid-air, the spring will fall down a short distance before it disappears and can be used as a projectile hitting an opponent who was below Sonic. 'Down Special' Sonic Wave: Curling up into a ball, Sonic will fire off an energy wave projectile that travels along the ground for a short distance gradually getting shorter the farther it goes and doing less damage the farther it travels as well. The interesting thing is that when Sonic fires off this wave of energy he actually propels himself backwards for some horizontal recovery. In the air this move still works as normal except the energy wave falls down at a diagonal angle until it either dissipates or hits a platform and from there continues as usual. This move can be charged a bit but instead of increasing the range or strength of the attack, it actually sends Sonic flying backwards even farther. 'Final Smash' Super Sonic: The seven Chaos Emeralds circle about Sonic as they transform him into Super Sonic! As Super Sonic, Sonic will fly back and forth faster than the speed of sound flying all in and out of the screen a multitude of times. While Sonic now automatically dashes on the horizontal axis compared to the freer movement of the Smash 4 version of this Final Smash. You do still retain control of how Sonic moves on the vertical axis though as you can tilt the control stick up or down to make Sonic fly to that section of the screen. While each individual hit isn’t too strong, if you can manage to chain hits on the same player(s) that damage will rack up and will make them all the easier to KO once your Final Smash ends. Extra Skill Purple Frenzy: While the appearance is a bit different from Sonic Colors, Sonic will be engulfed by a malicious looking purple aura as a Purple Wisp flies around him. For the next 7 seconds Sonic’s speed and attack strength will be increased to 1.5x it’s base amount as Sonic flies into a frenzy of rage. This is a bit of a double-edged sword though as Sonic is already a very fast character so increasing his speed even more makes him very difficult to control. If you can use this right though you’ll have 7 seconds to really wreck your opponents. Once it’s up though, you won’t be able to use this Extra Skill again for 30 seconds. Other Notes: Sonic can Wall Jump. Alternate Costumes # 1. Default # 2. Classic Sonic - Sonic will take on a light blue tint to his fur and will wear the Crystal Ring from Sonic Adventure for his cuffs. # 3. Silver the Hedgehog - Sonic will take on a white tint to his fur and will wear Silver’s bracelets for his cuffs. # 4. Shadow the Hedgehog - Sonic will take on a black tint to his fur and will wear the Silver Chaos Emerald for his cuffs. # 5. Knuckles the Echidna - Sonic will take on a red tint to his fur and will wear the Red Chaos Emerald for his cuffs. # 6. Amy Rose - Sonic will take on a pink tint to his fur and will wear the Pink Chaos Emerald for his cuffs. # 7. Miles “Tails” Prower - Sonic will take on a yellow tint to his fur and will wear the Yellow Chaos Emerald for his cuffs. # 8. Vector the Crocodile - Sonic will take on a green tint to his fur and will wear the Green Chaos Emerald for his cuffs. # 9. Sonic the Werehog - Sonic will take on a dark blue tint to his fur and will wear the Blue Chaos Emerald for his cuffs. # 10. NiGHTS - Sonic will take on a purple tint to his fur and will wear the Purple Chaos Emerald for his cuffs.